poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood and Alice Meet Supergirl
Robin Hood and Alice Meet Supergirl is an upcoming Robin Hood/Alice in Wonderland mixed crossover TV series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Kara Zor-El was sent to Earth from Krypton as a 13-year-old by her parents Zor-El and Alura. Krypton was exploding, and Kara's parents sent Kara in a spacecraft to Earth after her cousin. Kara was meant to protect her infant cousin Kal-El, but her spacecraft was knocked off course and forced into the Phantom Zone, where it stayed for 24 years. By the time the spacecraft crash landed on Earth, Kal-El had grown up and become Superman. The series begins eleven years later when the now 24-year-old Kara is learning to embrace her powers and has adopted the superheroic alias "Supergirl". In the first season, having hidden her powers for more than a decade, Kara is forced to reveal her powers, and becomes National City's protector. Kara discovers that hundreds of the criminals her mother prosecuted as a judge are hiding on Earth, including her aunt Astra and Astra's husband Non. She and her adoptive sister, Alex Danvers, discover that their boss, Hank Henshaw, is actually benevolent Green Martian J'onn J'onzz. She is aided by a few close friends and family who guard her secrets, including her cousin's friend, James Olsen, and tech genius Winn Schott, Jr. In the second season, Kara and her allies deal with feuds between Earth's native populace and extraterrestrial community, and investigate the shadowy organization Project Cadmus, masterminded by Lillian Luthor, mother of Superman's archenemy Lex Luthor. At the same time, Kara becomes friendly with Lillian's stepdaughter Lena Luthor, the new CEO of LuthorCorp, and struggles with romantic feelings for recent Earth arrival Mon-El, a survivor and prince from Krypton's neighboring planet Daxam. James becomes the masked streetfighting vigilante Guardian; Alex begins dating Maggie Sawyer; and J'onn befriends a younger Martian, M'gann, from the White Martian race that killed his people. In the third season, Kara struggles with the loss of Mon-El after he is forced to leave Earth after the Daxamite invasion. When Mon-El later returns, he reveals that he has time-traveled to the 31st century and married a Titanian, Imra Ardeen, during his time there. This creates a complicated love triangle between the three. Mon-El has also founded the future's superhero team, the Legionnaires and is one of their leaders, J'onn discovers his father M'yrnn Jonzz is alive and Alex deals with her heartbreak after breaking up with Maggie. Kara and Alex's new friend, Samantha Arias, is unknowingly another Kryptonian survivor, and begins a sinister transformation that turns her from a loving single mother into the worldkilling weapon known as Reign. Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rafiki, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Kristoff, Sven, Tracey Sketchit, Danny, Sawyer, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, , Prince John, Sir Hiss, Captain Hook, The Horned King, Creeper, Warren T. Rat, The Carnotaurs, Rothbart, Captain Hook, Prince Hans, Rasputin, Cassidy, Butch, Darla Dimple, and Queen La will guest star in this TV series. *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Grandpa Longneck, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Pooh's Adventures of Arrow, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Flash. However, it is currently unknown if Iago will guest star as a hero in any of these episodes as of yet. *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Alex's Adventures of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. *Like Shadow101815's upcoming spin-off TV series Alex's Adventures of DC's Legends of Tomorrow, this series will take place in between both Pooh's Adventures of Arrow, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Flash since all four DC shows are set in the same universe. *This project will use the 2015 TV series from the Arrowverse, not the 1984 TriStar Pictures film. *All of the adult language and content will be censored in order to make this TV series appropriate for children. Category:Censored films Category:Censored TV series Category:Shadow101815 Category:Superhero Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films